<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right here by regrettingthisnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555786">Right here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow'>regrettingthisnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, One Shot, had to get this out of my brain, haven't written fic in a long time, mama may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy struggles with the last moments of 7x09. Sousa and May are both there for her. Some Mama May Moments, because we have not gotten much of them this season and obviously some Dousy or Sousy or whatever you want to call them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May &amp; Daniel Sousa, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Yo Yo Rodriguez &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enoch had been carried away. Given a temporary burial until the team could get back to the ground and give him a proper one, maybe at the Lighthouse? They needed to figure something out. It had to be perfect.</p><p>Daisy’s not there for any of the conversations. She did not move since Enoch’s death and Jemma turning off Coulson, so he could re-boot after the events of the time loop. </p><p>Daisy still sits on the ground, crossed legged. Tears at the edge of her eyes, staring forward; despondent; feeling like her heart is in her throat; chest tight. She’s been here for hours. Each team member taking turns siting with her, trying to coax her from the ground. </p><p>Jemma’s the first one to sit with her. Sousa volunteers to go last.</p><p>Jemma talks to her. Tries to bore her about science and the first law of thermo dynamics, but that doesn’t work. Daisy did not budge.</p><p>Deke tries bringing a game of checkers, but he only ends up playing by himself, talking to her about his parents. </p><p>Mac tries bringing her something to eat. He makes her her favorite: Coulson’s famous grilled cheese. The food turns cold quicker than he likes.</p><p>YoYo tries to be upfront with her. That does not pull her out of this spell either.</p><p>Then there's May. May sits across from her, her hand on Daisy’s knee; her thumb gently running in small, soothing circles.</p><p>May searches for something that might be able to help pull Daisy out. She runs through Daisy’s emotions. She can feel Daisy’s deep sorrow for Enoch; her unconditional love for the team; and an intimacy of a new romance blossoming. May makes a mental note to ask Daisy about it later. There’s one more feeling that May cannot grab on to. An envelope of sadness that’s sucking her in like the vortex from the time loop. She feels Daisy wavering on the edge.</p><p>“Daisy” May whispers concern written all over her voice. There’s this ache inside of May that wants to fix all this hurt that Daisy is feeling. A strand of hair falls in front of Daisy’s face, May reaches out and tucks it behind her ear. Her hand resting on Daisy’s cheek. </p><p>She lets it linger there for a few seconds. A tear manages to escape Daisy’s eye and May wipes it away as quickly as it left. </p><p>“May.” Daisy chokes out breaking her silence and making eye contact with May. </p><p>May nods, “I’m here Daisy. I’m right here.” </p><p>“May” Daisy repeats, pitifully, like a little child wanting their mother to hold them. </p><p>Daisy’s body caves inward and she gives into her sorrow. She opens her mouth to take a breath in, but can’t. Daisy heaves, gasping for air. She quickly looks around for answers or the ground to center her, but nothing works. A deep shade of panic runs through Daisy’s veins. </p><p>May pulls Daisy to her. She wraps her into a hug, pulling Daisy into her lap. Tears freely fall from Daisy’s eyes. May rocks her and rocks her and rocks her. </p><p>Daisy digs her head into the crook of May’s shoulder and weeps. May holds onto her even tighter and doesn’t let go. The pair sit like that for a long while. The rocking eventually lulling Daisy to sleep. </p><p>Footsteps come down the hall and May knows exactly who it is. It's Sousa. </p><p>Sousa sees May and Daisy on the ground and rushes over. He kneels down, placing a hand on either of them. </p><p>May feels a sign of affection radiating off him about Daisy and quickly makes the connection back to Daisy’s feelings prior. It makes sense now. Him volunteering to go with Daisy on side missions; sitting in the chair watching her heal; him always willing to help her. If he didn’t know it already he was beginning to fall in love. May smiles at that. Sousa is the exact type of person that Daisy needs. He’s a rock for her. Knows when she needs space and knows when she doesn’t. He’s not intimidated by her or her powers. </p><p>“Can you-can you help?” May asks him. </p><p>“When did she fall asleep?” Sousa swoops his arms down and gently lifts Daisy off the ground. Her arms instinctively going around his neck, like she sort of knows what’s happening. </p><p>“About 20 minutes ago.” May states standing up from the ground. “My leg fell asleep after five” </p><p>“To her room?” Sousa laughs. May nods leading the way. They walk down the corridors, passing the team. </p><p>“Is she okay!?” Deke yells. Daisy stirs a bit and Jemma puts a finger up to her lips, signaling to Deke to be quiet. May nods in her direction thanking her. They walk down another corridor and to Daisy’s bunk. </p><p>They each have their own room, it’s not very big. Enough room for a single bed and a lamp. A dresser if they were lucky. May walks down to the end of the bed and pulls back the covers as Sousa lays Daisy down gently. May unties one shoe and Sousa the other. They pull her shoes off gently laying them next to Daisy’s bed, so she can easily find them when she wakes. </p><p>“Thank you” May tells him earnestly. She pulls the covers over Daisy and tucks her in. She kisses the top of Daisy’s head as Sousa lingers behind her. </p><p>“Mom?” Daisy breathes in a half asleep half awake state. Not really realizing the word that came from her.</p><p>The look on May’s face is pure shock. She’s caught off guard.</p><p>“I’m right here, Daisy. Right here.” </p><p>Daisy has never outright called May Mom before. This is new territory for the both of them, but the sentiments over the years have always been there. May always wanting to do right by Daisy. This instinct to always keep her close; keep her safe. She loves Daisy like her own. </p><p>May leans down and kisses the top of Daisy’s head again. She hovers over her ear, “I love you”. </p><p>May and Sousa turn to leave, but Daisy reaches her arm out.</p><p>“Daniel?” she asks. May watches him pause a second before he replies.</p><p>“Yea.” he softly says, “It’s me.”</p><p>“Stay.” she tells him, trying to reach out for him more. </p><p>Sousa sort of looks at May for approval. May gives him a nod and closes the door behind her.</p><p>Sousa sits on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Daisy grumbles a bit and sits up a little. She’s being incredibly forward in her half asleep state, though, Sousa doesn’t mind. </p><p>Daisy motions for him to sit behind her and he follows her direction. Sousa leans himself against the headboard and uses a pillow for comfort. Daisy settles herself in-between his legs. She curls her body into him as she guides his arms to wrap them around her body.</p><p>This feels different to her. Different than the murderous Ward she briefly (and stupidly) fell for. Different than her love for Lincoln. Different than whatever her and Robbie were. Something that was good. That kind of love that Fitz and Simmons have. </p><p>“I kissed you in the time loop.” she mutters in Sousa’s side, her hair falling, covering her face. Sousa pulls her hair back and moves closer to her, so he can hear her better. </p><p>Daisy repeats, a little louder and a little clearer, “I kissed you in the time loop.” </p><p>Sousa straightens up at the information.  “It was nice.” she tells him.</p><p>He blushes a bit. </p><p>“That was after you told me that you knew my type.”</p><p>“I said that?” he asks a bit dumbfounded.</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“What else did I say?”</p><p>“You told me that everyone should have someone to pick them back up; you want to be that for me” </p><p>Sousa leans against Daisy’s head board and runs his fingers through her hair. </p><p>It made sense now. Her forwardness. Her asking him to stay. </p><p>If only he could remember the kiss too. He wants to ask her more about the time loop, but tells himself to wait. He’ll ask about it tomorrow. Right now he wants her to get some much needed sleep and if that’s her being in his arms, then so be it.</p><p>They sit like that for awhile, until he too feels the need to get some rest.</p><p>Sousa leans over and turns off the light. He slowly moves his body and the pillow he was using for comfort to the bed. He adjusts Daisy in small increments, trying not to wake her. They lay on their sides. Sousa pulls Daisy as close as he can get her to him. His arms wrap around her waist and entangles his hand with hers.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in, soaking in all of her. The way shadows dance down her body. The way she smells like lilacs. He kisses her shoulder blade softly and then kisses the back of her head. If this moment could last forever. He would let it. He takes a deep breath and whispers, “It’s true. Everyone deserves to have someone”. And with that he shuts his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>